He Deserves Better AKA Jealousy
by reader713
Summary: Risa likes the new transfer student. Only, he's dating Satoshi. But Satoshi is cold and doesn't deserve Daisuke. But, the only question is...who's really jealous? And what's the truth behind the supposed relationship of Daisuke and Satoshi?


Disclaimer: Do not own.

Risa had been pleased when Daisuke Niwa, one of the new transfer students admitted that he didn't have a girlfriend. She had, however, been horrified when she learned that the other transfer student, Satoshi Hiwatari, was his boyfriend.

Satoshi Hiwatari was easily the smartest student in the school, rich, and very good-looking. A lot of girls chased after him, but he rebuffed them all. Daisuke claimed they were dating, but Risa thought that perhaps he was just being used. She had liked Satoshi, until he had called her a 'girl-in-heat' and rebuffed her cruelly in public. She had immediately decided on Daisuke being her next boyfriend, until her sister Riku admitted that Daisuke was dating Satoshi.

She couldn't see how. They didn't spend time together, and Satoshi was always calling Daisuke an idiot and telling him to go away.

The first time she asked out Daisuke he blushed, before stuttering an apology that he couldn't accept because he liked someone else. She had demanded if it was true that he was dating Hiwatari. He had blushed in reply, and admitted yes. She had protested that Hiwatari didn't deserve him, he could do better.

Daisuke's reply had been cut off by Saehara, who had been looking for him.

She had resolved then and there to break them up.

"Idiot, not here" Hiwatari grumbled, breaking the kiss and pushing Daisuke away.

"A-alright" Daisuke said, blushing furiously "sorry."

In reply Hiwatari turned and walked away, leaving him alone.

Risa ground her teeth, Daisuke deserved better!

It didn't take too long until every morning before class Risa hung out with Saehara and Daisuke. She tried to do the same after school, but Hiwatari often dragged him away, reminding him that he needed to do homework.

Risa now hated Hiwatari, and not only because Daisuke complained how Hiwatari now left early enough that Daisuke often was unable to get up in time, and so missed his ride and had to run to school, often arriving late.

Saehara just laughed when he was told, offering clearly unsympathetic words.

Luckily, Daisuke was notorious for being a bit thick. He just blinked when girls asked to be introduced to Hiwatari, and complied. And he had no problem with Risa hanging out with him (including the few times when she ran into him outside of school).

Hiwatari, meanwhile, was notorious for 'rejecting' Daisuke. The few girls that confessed to him were torn down, and he usually ignored whoever insisted on attempting to talk to him, including Daisuke. Many people wondered if they were really dating, and more than a few girls supported Daisuke and Risa dating (if only so that Daisuke and Hiwatari would break up, leaving Hiwatari free for someone else).

"Daisuke, is something wrong?" Risa asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, I thought that I put my math textbook in here" he admitted, gazing blankly at his math-textbook-less locker "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, want to share with me?"

"I'll ask Satoshi, but thanks."

He got called an idiot, but the textbook was handed over.

She asked him out again.

"I'm sorry Risa-chan, but…I'm dating Satoshi. I…"

"But…he doesn't deserve you Daisuke; he's…" her protest was cut off. Standing in the open doorway was Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Satoshi! Did you need something?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

Risa waited for it. Whenever Daisuke talked to Hiwatari, he was always brushed off.

Hiwatari looked at her coldly before walking over to Daisuke "baka" he murmured softly before bending over and fastening his lips over the red head's "your mother insists that we have dinner at your house tonight with them."

"What?" Daisuke protested "but…she'll ask questions!"

"So?"

"So? She'll ask about weddings!" Daisuke hissed.

"We're too young."

"Yeah" Daisuke slumped slightly "I know."

"Your textbook" Satoshi added, handing it over.

"Hey, thanks, where did you find it?"

"Class is starting soon, coming?"

"Yeah sure, wait!" Daisuke hurried after him.

Risa watched them go. She began to laugh.

Had Hiwatari…been jealous? She began to giggle helplessly. Dragging him away once school was over, coming over regularly to insult him, not giving him a ride so Daisuke would be late or just unable to talk to Risa, coming in to 'stake his claim' and kiss Daisuke in front of Risa…and he never avoided Daisuke, or sent him away or ignored him when he came to talk, just everyone else.

He had been jealous!

And…really in love…

Now she was jealous.

"Darn" her lips curved into a smile "now I want a boyfriend just like him."

Her friendship with Daisuke died soon after. It wasn't a conscious decision; she just got over him and decided to move on, returning to spending time with her other friends. She did note that she spotted Hiwatari with Daisuke at the grocery store where she had one time run into just Daisuke earlier.

She had just smiled upon seeing the couple; Satoshi clearly bored and annoyed but not obviously complaining.

Soon after things went back to the way they were, Daisuke and Satoshi began to arrive at school together again. They started to spend time together, usually with Satoshi working on something, but sitting next to Daisuke as the shorter boy talked to Saehara.

And then, it was graduation.

"So, what are your plans?" she asked Daisuke, curious.

"Huh? Well, college obviously" he said, shrugging.

"Are you and Hiwatari attending the same school?"

"No, um" he blushed "Satoshi already graduated from college. I'm not sure why he attended high school again, but…" he shrugged "we're going to live together though."

"Really?" she asked eagerly. She'd run across the two kissing a few times and could admit she found it rather hot. And then she remembered his one comment "what about marriage?"

"It's not legal for two guys to get married" he said, blinking at her "and Satoshi said that we might as well live together since I visit him so often."

"I know but…"

"We're leaving" Hiwatari announced, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry; coming Satoshi. Oh yeah" Daisuke blushed and held out a small box "for you."

Hiwatari raised an eyebrow before accepting it and holding out his own.

"Thanks!" Daisuke opened it eagerly and frowned "a ring? But…"

"It doesn't mean anything" Hiwatari said flatly "it's repellant."

Yep, that was obviously a glare directed at her.

"Huh? For what?"

"Come on baka, we're leaving" Hiwatari grumbled.

Risa giggled as he slipped the ring onto Daisuke's *left* ring finger before clasping his hand tightly, twining their fingers together and dragging him away.

Guess Hiwatari had been jealous again.

She never met Daisuke again.

She did, however, read a newspaper article a few months after graduating college that showed a picture of Hiwatari. He was wearing a wedding ring. It was an article written by Saehara about Hiwatari being appointed as the youngest police commissioner ever.

He was also the first openly homosexual one.

When the law was finally passed and Hiwatari and Daisuke (finally) got married; she cut out the picture in the newspaper and framed it before hanging it on her wall.

She hoped she could one day be that happy.


End file.
